Questions?
by Archer with a sniper rifle
Summary: ASk your favorite warriors questions
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to this story this is ask the warriors this is were you get to ask a certain group of warriors questions ... well on with the story**

Hello and this is my show and you get to ask my/ hopefully your favorite warriors questions this including

Jayfeather

Stormfur

Brackenfur

Greystripe

Crookedstar

Bluestar

Toadstep

Cinderheart

dovepaw

tigerheart

cloudtail

* * *

Well that is the list of warriors now with my co-host Stormfur

**hey guys I'm the best character ever**

yeah you are now shut up and do co-host stuff

**what do co-host do?**

I have no idea well..

Send those questions, suggestions for more characters and I need sombody to tell stormfur what a co-host does

Read Review love


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my 2****nd**** chapter of Questions!!!! I actually got a review this time :). So on with the**

**story.**

Hello and welcome my show

(Somewhere offstage) **Mine too!**

Me: Nuhuh

stormfur:**yeahuh**

Ok it is and we got 2 Letters

(All cats participating in story) YAY!!!

Dear Reedfur

Stormfur a co-host is someone who hosts with the regular host

here's my question  
Cloudtail: Do you want to overthrow Firestar and become clan leader? I know I would XD

From Bristlefur

Me: Cloudtail GET OUT HERE

_Cloudtail:Yeah?_

You got a question

Cloudtail: Cool what is it

Do you want to overthrow Firestar if you became leader?

_It really depends on my age when I was a young warrior I thought I was kmew what was the best for my clan but I know that Firestar knows better_

(Stormfur, Jayfeather, and me are asleep)

(Wakes up) hu? What was that cloudtail did you say something? Oh well we have another letter

Cinderheart: YEAH

Me: and for this question we have a special guest Thebleachdiary

Stormfur: (making crowd noises) _hhhaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Thebleachdiary runs on stage _

TBD: Cinderheart in your past life as Cinderpelt did you love Firestar?!?

Cinderheart: Yeah but now I am in love with Jayfeather

Stormfur (in the distance): Get a ROOM!

Cinderheart: That's it Jayfeather WE ARE LEAVING

Jayfeather: Ok lets go.

TBD: that was weird

Me: that happens a lot around here

Stormfur: BYE and thanks for the letters

* * *

**That was our 2****nd**** edition of Questions I will be taking more questions and Stormfur has a scheduled vacation so I will be taking request for a co-host**

**Read, Review, Love**

**If you want to favorite click that button in the dubbliedoo**


	3. A Message from Jayfeather

**Note this is a ad from Stormfur and jayfeather**

J: ARE YOU BORED?!!?

S: yes

J: WELL READ QUESTIONS!!

S: WHAT IS _THIS!!!_

_J: only the greatest story ever to grace the interwebs_

_S: no its not_

_J: your right but its pretty freaking awesome_

_S: YAY!!_

_J: Well if you want to see this effing awesome story REVIEW don't just read (though thats enough) REVIEW, Favorite, and you will have fun (rainbow appears over his head)_

_S: Ok_

_**Ok Jayfeather and Stormfur understand so should you!!!!**_

_**Read, Review, Love**_

_**Click the little favorite thing in the dooblydoo**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello welcome to Questions and this is a chapter you will love it mainly beacuse I have a temporary co-host!!!! Jayfeather get out here!!!! On with the story! Oh and I will not be writing this chapter it will be written by my friend so all this is his perspective is his. So Start now!!!!**

Me: Hello you are watching err... reading Questions

Jayfeather: yeah the greatest story eva

Me: thats right Jayfeather and we will start out with the many questions that we have received

Jayfeather: Open them up

Me: ok first letter is from Silverstar

Dear Questions cast

What would happen if Ashfur and Squrrilflight had stayed together?  
What would happen if Brambleclaw had been evil and taking over the clans?  
What if Tigerstar was NICE?  
What if Graystripe was a Christmas tree?  
What if Dovepaw WASN'T one of the three?  
What if Redtail was rapped around Graystripe when Graystripe was a Christmas  
tree?  
What if Bluestar was wrapped around Graystripe when he was a Christmas tree?  
What if Ivypaw was SO mad about not being part of the three  
that she unleashed doom upon the land?  
What if Hollyleaf HADN'T been killed in the avilansh?  
What if Jayfeather could see?

From Silverstar

Me: Jayfeather lets go down the line telling them the awnsers because getting them all out here would take forever

Jayfeather: ok

Me: ok here is the list

1. The best couple ever

the series would be more exiting

3. Warriors wouldn't have gotten this far

would be the best Christmas tree ever

5. Then it would be Ivypaw

6. A red strand of tinsel on the best Christmas tree

7. Then there would be a blue star on the top

8. Brambleclaw WOULD FIRE HIS LAZA

I would have magically transported into the book and shot her because she was ticking me off

10. In the books or in my story he can see in the books he would have been the bestest warrior ever

Jayfeather: there are your answers silverstar

Me: and can you believe that we have another letter?!!?

Jayfether: no and here they are

Bluestar Do you ever regret giving your kits away to RiverClan?

Bluestar Did you ever think that stonefur might not have died if you  
hadn't given your kits away?

Greystripe Why didn't you keep one kit and give one to RiverClan, and if  
you did do this which one would you keep?

Who is toadstep?

Me: well I will asnwer the first question

TOADSTEP IS THE COOLEST EFFING CHARACTER EVER (except ashfur, Greystripe, stormfur, and Jayfeather) HE IS SARCASTIC, FUNNY, YOUNG, ENERGETIC (Cinderheart walks on stage and whispers in my ear) What do you mean were aren't talking about the thunderclan one? Oh well and the shadowclan one is sarcastic.

Jayfeather: *walks toward Cinderheart* Hey how you doin hot stuff?

Stormfur *somewhere in Miami*: GET A ROOM

*Jayfeather and Cinderheart walk off*

Me: well I have to get everybody out here

Me: Bluestar Greystripe get out here!!

Bluestar and greystripe: yeah?

Me: you have questions.

B & G: really what are they?

Me: *hands them questions*

B: well i do regret it but I know I made the right decison and Stonefur probably wouldn't be alive any ways

G:I miss my kits to

**Wll there you have it the first chapter my friend wrote. We also share the same veiws like the ashfur and squirrelflight thing I think that to. So......**

**Read, Review, Love**

**Click that little favorite thing in the doobliedoo to**

**Ps. Don't forget to give me questions other wise I can't write this story**


	5. A message from Stormfur

**Yet another ad here it is and stormfur is back**

**S: do you have depressions **

**J: yes**

**S: do you read random fanfictions that you hate**

**J: yes**

**S: well not anymore read questions!**

**J: will this story get me a mate??**

**S: Yes *standing next to brook who is smiling abnormally large**

**J: ok i'll read it * giant explosion* Hey it does work *runs away with Cinderheart***

**Read Questions!!! and don't forget to give us questions all you have to do is review!!!**


End file.
